Hyrule's Fate
by gerudothief
Summary: Beth is just a 20 year old Zelda nerd. When her and her best friend get sucked into the Zelda universe, does Beth have what it take to be a Hero? Can she complete the task ahead of her? Will her best friend stand by her side of betray her? Follow along with Beth as she undergoes obstacles that try to slow her down to defeat the King of Evil. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 1

"Hang on! I'll be there in a minute" I yell as I get off of my couch. I get up to go check and see who is knocking on my door. I look through the little peep hole. It was my best friend Jordyn.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her.

"What I can't just stop by?" she says to me.

"Well it would be nice if I knew that you were coming over?" I say giving a slight chuckle closing the door behind her.

"So what are you doing anyway" she asks me.

"Well you know the usual. Playing the game" I said.

"What game" she asks as we walk into the living room.

"The game I am constantly on" I say giving her this look.

She looks at me confused. "Oh my god. Seriously! We have been best friends for how long now?" I say. I will admit that it did hurt my feelings a little bit. I mean Jordyn has never really paid any attention to me.

She just stares at me with a look of confusion on her face.

I point to the game console. "The Legend of Zelda" I say to her.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, that game. Isn't that where you play as Zelda and stuff?"

I just stare at her. Not batting an eye. "Really? No. First of all you play as Link and you go save Princess Zelda".

"Then why is it called the Legend of Zelda" she asks me as acting as if I am dumbfounded.

I roll my eyes at her. "You know you can be real stupid at times" I start off with. She gasps at me.

"Its called the Legend of Zelda because Zelda is reincarnated as the Goddess Hylia and generation after generation a new Zelda is born. And Link always has to go rescue her" I explain.

"Sounds lame" she says as she plops herself down on the couch.

"Well if you don't mind, I will finish my task at hand" I say sitting beside her.

"Go ahead I would love to watch" she says sarcastically.

I pick up the Nintendo 64 controller and resume my game.

"So what is your task now?" she asks me.

"Well the Zoras are froze under the ice because Ganondorf released at evil spirit in the Water Temple" I explain.

"Oh okay" she says sounding lost.

I make my way to Zora's Domain. I bring out my Ocarina and play Zelda's Lullaby. I will say that it is such a peaceful song. I wait for the waterfall to lighten up and I jump inside the hole of darkness.

"You know something?" I say to her.

"Whats that?" she says back.

"I would love to live in a world like that"

"Like what?" She questions.

"Like Hyrule" I said.

"You know you are such a geek" she says laughing. She gives me a little push. I laugh back.

"Hey do you mind if I stay the night?" she asks me.

"Yea of course? Why?" I question.

"Well my parents aren't getting along and I don't feel like hearing them argue" she tells me. I knew Jordyn had a hard life growing up. She stayed at my house more than she stayed at hers.

"Well my parents aren't coming home in like a week anyway" I say still playing the game.

"Why?"

"They went on that cruise remember" I say.

"Oh yea. Aren't they the lucky ones" she says rolling her eyes.

I yawn "Well im going to go take a nap. So ill see you in a little bit" I say saving my game. She justs gives me a smile.

"Ill be right here" she tells me.

I make my way upstairs to my bedroom. How cool would it be to actually live in Hyrule. I close my bedroom door and go get in my bed. I pull the sheets up over my shoulders and fall into a deep sleep.

Screaming. Screaming was all I heard. Was that Jordyn? I thought. I open my eyes and sure it enough, there was Jordyn. We were falling and surrounded by darkness. I look down and see some sort of light. As we come closer to the light I make out what it is. Water. Why are we falling to water? I take in a deep breath. I feel the water stinging against my skin like a needle ripping through fabric. As soon as I hit the water, I immediately start swimming forward. I gasp for air when I rise from the surface.

I swim to shore. I pull up on the bank. Jordyn swims towards me. I reach out my hand and she grabs onto me. I pull her up to shore.

"Where are we?" she asks.

I look around. Over to the right, there was a fishery. To my left there was a house. Wait that wasn't a house. That was the lab. I gasp. I look at Jordyn.

"Were in Hyrule" I say to her.

My name is Beth. I am a 20 year old Zelda nerd covered in Hylian water. This has to be a dream come true. I am here to tell you the story of my Fate in Hyrule.

A/N: Hey guys I know short chapter. I did it a little weird saying the main characters name last. But I have a lot of cool ideas that I hope you are looking forward to. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 2

"Were in Hyrule" I say to her.

"Hyrule?" she says with a funny look on her face.

I sigh "Do you ever pay attention to anything I say. Hyrule. The land where Zelda and Link live".

She burst out laughing. "You can't be serious. This is a joke".

"Yea, well you think that this is funny. Jump back in the water right there" I say pointing to the edge of the land "and look down. I guarantee you, that there will be a gates entrance".

Sure enough Jordyn jumped into the water and swam down. I peeked over the edge to watch her. Jordyn emerges from the water.

"How did you know that?" she says concerned.

"I told you" I say crossing my arms "we are in Hyrule".

I help her out of the water. "Okay, so if we are here now" I begin "Then where is Link? How far has he gotten in his quest?"

"You are really taking this whole 'Hyrule' mess seriously huh?" she says.

I roll my eyes. "Will you just trust me?"

She let out a huff of air and nodded. We walked down the bridge to head to Hyrule field. I nearly jumped off the bridge when I heard Jordyn scream.

I slap her on her arm. "What is wrong with you?"

She does not say a word, she just points up into the sky. Guays.

I grab hold of her wrist. "Would you come on? They're Guays. If you keep walking they won't notice you" I say to her.

We proceed with our walking. We stop whenever we reach the lab.

"This land of Hyrule is scary" she says to me.

"Not if you know what you are doing" I say to her. "Alright let's go". We make a move for it. We run towards Hyrule field. As we are running, I yell back at Jordyn.

"Alright Jordyn, up ahead, there are going to be these jumping things. They are called Tektites. Just run past them. We don't have anything to kill them with" I say.

"Okay" she yells back. Then the time was there. The Tektites had spotted us. We run right past them. Jordyn barely missed one. We run towards Hyrule field.

Once we get there, I stop. I had to catch my breath. "Alright" I say catching my breath. "We have to…find out… if Link has..got into the Sacred Realm" I tell her.

"Why?" she asks hunched over. We weren't in the best of shape.

"Because if Link has unlocked the Sacred Realm then he is an adult and that means that Ganondorf rules Hyrule. And that's not good" I say.

"Wait. Ganondorf is the evil one with the red hair right?" I couldn't believe it. She actually knew something about Zelda.

"Yea" I say cheerfully.

She pokes me with a grin. "Didn't you always have a crush on him?" she says to me.

I can feel my face turn red. "Did not" I say lying through my teeth.

"Did to" she starts back.

"Okay, anyway we have to find out if Link is still a child of an adult".

"And how do we do that?" she asks me. I stand up and walk towards Lon Lon ranch. Well the back of it anyway.

"Beth what are you doing?" Jordyn whispers loudly at me.

"If Link is a child then there are these flying things with sharp edges. They are called Peahats" I explain again.

"And if he isn't?"

"Then they won't be there" I tell her getting aggravated. I know she knows nothing of the game, but jeez put two and two together.

"Well let's hope they aren't there" she says to me.

I walk a little closer. Sure enough they aren't there. I get excited. That mean Link can save us and we won't be in danger. I motion for Jordyn to come up here with me. After a couple of seconds, without hearing any footsteps, I look back. No one is there.

"Jordyn?" I say. "Jordyn?"

I heard something coming to my right. I go to look. I couldn't see who it was. I blacked out. Whoever it was hit me in the head.

I wake up to someone screaming, again.

"Let me out of here!" a familiar voice says. Jordyn.

I go to sit up, but I have it excruciating migraine. I guess she hears me stirring.

"Oh my gosh, Beth are you okay?" she asks me.

"Yea I'm fine" I say holding my head. I look around the room. I should have known. The Gerudo Fortress.

"Are you okay? What happened?" I ask her.

"Well I was watching you and all of a sudden I blacked out. Someone hit me" she explains.

"Well who hit you, they are called Gerudo's. They are Ganondorf's thieves I guess you would say. They are a tribe and a race that is bound to extinct. In Twilight Princess there are no Gerudo's. They are very powerful and sneaky women" I explain to her.

She just looks at me with a blank expression. "Anyway, we have to get out of here" I say.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" she said cockily.

"Well in the game, you would use the hookshot. It would grab onto that wooden part right there" I say pointing "But you will have to help me up there. But we will wait until it gets dark".

She nods. We go lay down and doze off to sleep. I mean we do have a big mission coming up.

I wake up. The only light outside is the moonlight. I wake Jordyn up.

"You ready?" I ask her.

She yawns and gives me a thumbs up. I help her up and let her get awake. After what seemed like forever, it was time. Jordyn lays her hands over one another and places her back against the wall for support. I place my right foot in her hands. She gives me a boost. I grab ahold of the ledge.

"Okay push me up" I say. She give me another boost. I swing one leg over. My stomach turns when I look down. That was a long drop.

"Hey good thing we did cheerleading" she says with a laugh.

"This is no time for jokes" I say sternly. I reach my hand down and pull her up.

"I think I'm going to throw up" she says looking down.

"It's not that bad. Trust me. Just let go" I say to her.

I turn around and let go. It was a little painful fall though. I motion for Jordyn to come down. She turns around and drops.

"Follow me" I whisper quietly. We head straight ahead and then make a left around the rock. It was a straight path from here. We start walking.

My heart stops when I hear one of them yell.

"They have escaped!" the guard yells. Well just our luck, we were right by the stairs. The guard looks down.

"They are right here" she yells.

"Run!" I scream. Jordyn and I ran. We ran like our lives depended on it. Literally they did. I could hear the guards' feet right behind us. As we approach the bridge, my stomach dropped. The bridge was out.

"What do we do?" she asked frantically.

"Do you trust me?" I say.

"Yea? Why?"

"Because this river leads to Lake Hylia" I explain.

"You want to jump!" she yells at me in confusion. The guards were about to grab us. I grabbed her hand and jumped.

We scream the whole way down. I could feel the water engulfing us. We floated downstream towards Lake Hylia again, barely missing the Octorok.

We come to Lake Hylia again. I knew that they were going to be searching for us now.

"What were those things?" Jordyn asks me.

"What?" I asked not knowing what she meant.

"Those things shooting at us"

"Oh those are Octorok's" I didn't feel like going into any description so I just left it at that.

"We have to leave here" I say to her.

"Why can't we stay here?" she asks.

"Well for one, they will be checking here. Two, because its night and we need to move".

We grab ahold of shore and make our way back to Hyrule Field. When we reach Hyrule Field, instead of going left, we went right. We walked down the dirt paths. I was taking it all in. I was still in disbelief. Over the hill, I saw the Castle. The drawbridge was broken. The flames burned out. I knew Volvagia had awoken because Death Mountain had the red ring above it. We walk up to the broken drawbridge.

"It's a shame" I say putting my head down.

"What?" she asks me.

"That this town used to be so cheerful and happy. Now its fill with dead" I say sorrowfully.

"There's dead people in there!" she gasps. I wasn't in the mood to be Navi. I just sit on the stone ledge that was on both sided of the entrance. I look out. It was so peaceful at night. I look to my left. I wanted to explore everywhere. As I close my eyes, something caught them. I look down. I gasp as my hand covers my mouth.

"What?" Jordyn asked me.

I get up. I was excited but heartbroken.

"The Ocarina of Time".

A/N: okay so Beth and Jordyn have found the ocarina. What will happen next? Will Ganondorf appear? Will Beth have to be the one to save Hyrule? Anyway hey leave me some awesome ideas and I will defiantly use them in my story! Thanks for the viewers and leave a review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 3

I could not believe it. The Ocarina of Time was right in front of me. I jump down into the moat and grab it. There it was, in my hands. Tears filled my eyes. It was a dream come true. Jordyn reaches her hand towards me. I grab her hand and she pulls me up.

"So whats that?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes. "Did you not just hear what I said? It's the Ocarina of Time".

"Ohhh? Well what does it do?" she questioned me.

"Well for one it opens the Door of Time. It also holds a great value for the quest line, which leads me to wonder. Is Link alive?" I say to myself. To be sure he wouldn't just leave it here.

"Let's walk to Kakariko Village since its right here to get a good night's rest" I say to Jordyn.

"Where is that at?" she asked me.

I pointed to our left. "Its right up those steps. Also while we are there, we can ask around if anyone knows where Link is".

We make our way to Kakariko Village. We walk over the bridge and head towards the steps. As I place my foot on the first step, I turn around. Was that a horse I heard? I wondered. My heart lit up like a Christmas tree. Link. I turn around. My face turned white as a ghost. Sure enough it was a horse, but it wasn't Link.

"No" the words slid out of my mouth.

"What?" Jordyn said.

"Ganondorf" I said in a very low tone.

He was looking at us. Dead at us. All I could do was stare back. Why was I getting nervous? I knew his weakness. I guess it was just the gaze he pierced through me with. I tap Jordyn on the arm. We quickly make our way to Kakariko. I knew he watched us the whole time.

Once we get inside the Village, I breathe a sigh of relief. It was just like the game. The windmill was straight ahead. The tall watch tower to the left. We walk up slowly. My eyes were fixated on everything.

"We need to go up there" I said pointing to a hosue.

"Why that house?" she asked me.

"Just trust me" I say with a grin. Something lit up in me. I just knew the Hero was alive. We walk up to the house. I knock on the door. A woman answers.

"Hello, my name is Beth, and this is my friend Jordyn. I was wondering if we could come in. I have a few questions I would like to ask" I say to this woman.

I know she is wondering what I am doing here because she is looking at me like I am crazy. She steps aside and we walk in.

"So, I was wondering if you knew that the Hero of Time was alive" I say. The womans eyes got huge.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe us. And to save your breath I will answer the next question you were about to ask. I came here personally this house, because this house used to be one of the Sheikah's house. Impa" I state to her.

"Yes, but I don't see how this belongs to me?" she asked with confusion.

I sigh in aggravation. "What is it with dumb people? I just asked, do you know if the Hero of Time is alive. I just need a yes or no" I say as if I am explaining something to a child.

She closes her eyes and looks down at the floor. She opens her mouth and replies "No".

My heart dropped. My body filled with sorrow. "How? I mean why?" I say trying not to cry. Jordyn came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

The woman replies "It is said, that when Ganondorf took over the Castle, Impa rescued Zelda out of his way. They left on a white horse with Ganondorf in pursuit. Although they got away, Ganondorf stopped by Link. Link drew his sword and Ganondorf slaughtered him right there where he stood. He didn't even give him a chance" she said with tears rolling down her face. "He was just a boy" she wept.

"What about the Ocarina?" I ask.

"No one knows. They say Zelda threw it at Link when they escaped, but no one has retrieved it of found its where abouts" she says drying her eyes.

"Well I just want to say thank you for letting us know" I say to her.

"No problem. Where do you girls stay at?" she asked us.

I look at Jordyn. "Well actually, nowhere at the moment"

"Why don't you girls stay here for the night? I will cook something for you to eat" she said. Jordyn and I placed our hands on our stomachs. We were starving.

"Thank you" I said to her. I knew we would get a good night sleep tonight. Jordyn and I filled our bellies up and slept on the bed upstairs. I couldn't believe that there was actually a cow in the house.

Jordyn and I woke up refreshed and energized. The woman was downstairs sitting at the table. We get up and head downstairs.

"I, well we would like to thank you for letting us sleep here for the night. But we must go, we have somewhere we need to be" I tell her in a polite manner.

"Thank you, and I appreciated the company. It gets lonesome sometimes, but I do have something for you" she says getting up from the table. She walks over to the corner of the room. She grabs a box and brings it to the table.

"This was my sons. I would like to you have it. Its dangerous out there" she says to me.

I look back at Jordyn and she gives me a look. I walk over to the box and open it. It was a sword.

"You don't have to give me this" I say.

"No, I want you to have it. He fought a great many of people with that sword when Ganondorf took over. I would like for you to have it".

I kindly say 'thank you' and we walk out the door.

"What she can't give me a weapon?" Jordyn says to herself with jealousy.

"Well one, you do not know how to use a weapon. Two, you do not know every crook and cranny in Hyrule" I say to her.

I hear her sigh. We exit Kakariko.

"So where are we headed?" she asked me.

"Kokiri. It's a place where children never grow up. It's a forest. They were once protected but the Great Deku Tree, but Ganondorf destroyed him whenever he would not give him one of the spiritual stones" I explain.

Jordyn didn't reply. We make our way to Hyrule field again. As we walk to the forest, I keep looking back to see if He was watching me. After a while, we reach the forest entrance.

"What is this?" Jordyn asks. "It's like a made of wood?" she says knocking on the entrance way.

"Well maybe because it is"

We step inside, sword in hand. We walk over the bridge.

"Wait" I say to her. "Before we step into Kokiri, there are these monsters. They are called Deku babas, and Deku scrubs. Deku babas are basically like a venus fly trap, but they actually will hurt you. Deku scrubs are like the Octorok from the water. But they spit Deku seeds at you. But when we get in there run and follow me" I explain.

She nods in approval. "Okay, ready one, two, GO!" I yell.

We run into Kokiri. The Deku baba to our right rises up. We run right past it. I head towards Links house. I scream as the other Deku baba rises up. I forgot that it was there. I swing my sword. I hit it in the head. I lunges at me again. I swing my sword and slice its head off. I look back at Jordyn and her face was pale. I climb the ladder to Links house. We walk in. Everything was so little.

"Okay, since the Great Deku Tree is dead, the Deku Sprout is alive. We have to go talk to it" I tell Jordyn.

"Wait? We have to go back out there?" she asks me.

"Ugh yea?" I say.

"Well you can go, but I will stay here" she demands.

"Fine, it's not like you were any help at all anyway" I say walking out the door. I jump down and head to the right. I jump over the little pieces of land, trying not to fall in the water. After I finally made it across, I make my way to the Deku Tree. As I gaze upon its beauty, I slowly walk up to it. It was so sad to know that something so wonderful was now just a symbolic being. I walk up to the Deku sprout.

As I open my mouth to speak, I hear something. Something jingly. Then it appears. I couldn't believe it.

"Navi?" I say.

She flies up to me with her brightness.

"LISTEN!"

A/N: hey guys! Sorry it has been like 3 days since I have last updated. IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! I still haven't been feeling well. But I do appreciate with views and the reviews. So Beth has found Navi. What will happen next? Leave a review on what you think about the chapter and also ideas for the next because they are always appreciated thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 4

"LISTEN"

I stood there, silent. It must be so. Link was actually dead.

"Who are you?" Navi says.

"My name is Beth. I am not from this world, but I know everything about it. I know your name is Navi and I am actually looking for Link" I say to her. I know that I have been told that Link is dead, but a part of me believes it isn't so.

"Link is dead. All of Hyrule is demolished. There is no hope" she says to me. Her brightness fading.

"But how was I able to obtain the Ocarina of Time?" I question. I hold the Ocarina in front of me.

"Where did you get that?" she asked astonished.

"I found it in the moat leading into Castle Town. That's where it is supposed to be" I say to her. I was a little confused. "But what I don't get, is how did Ganondorf take over Hyrule? The Door of Time had to have opened. The Spiritual Stones had to have been found. And the Sacred Realm had to have been unlocked".

"I know it doesn't sound right" Navi says. She flies over and sits on my shoulder. "I was there that night. I was with Link. He had just got the last Spiritual Stone. Zora's Sapphire. I noticed something was odd about the entrance way. The drawbridge was drawn up before dusk. I tried to tell Link, but he didn't want to listen. As we walked up to the drawbridge, all we heard was galloping. The drawbridge was let down. Princess Zelda and Impa ran away. They escaped the castle. Ganonodrf was right behind them, but by the time they crossed the bridge, he was too far away. He lost them. He stopped right in front of us. He asked which way they went. Link didn't respond, he just drew his sword" Navi says. She stops for a moment. I knew this was hard on her.

"Ganondorf gave a deep chuckle and said 'you've got guts boy'. Then he created this ball of magic and threw it at him. It killed him instantly". Navi cried on my shoulder.

"But how?" I questioned. "He was the Hero of Time. It couldn't have killed him that easily".

"Yes it could. Because he wasn't the Hero. He didn't bear the mark of the Hero" she says sobbing onto my shoulder.

I furrowed my brows. "But? I mean who is the Hero? How was he able to get the Spiritual Stones?" I ask.

"Very carefully. We snuck and got them. Zelda believed he was the Hero. Impa taught him Zelda's Lullaby and we went from there" she confronts.

"But I still don't understand how Ganondorf got into the sacred realm without the Ocarina?" I ask.

"Well I flew off after he attacked and killed Link. As I look back, I see him take the Spiritual Stones and head back into Castle Town" she tells me.

"Okay? Well even if he has the Spiritual Stones, he still has the have the Ocarina to open the Door of Time?" I say, but it sounded more like a question.

"That is something I haven't been able to figure out yet either" Navi says to me. She flies off of me and lingers in front of my face.

"What if you done it?" she says in excitement.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Saved Hyrule! You have the Ocarina" she says flying all around me.

"You can't be serious. First off we would have to find Sheik, and since she knows the Hero is dead, then she will forever be in hiding" I say. "So it's pointless".

"Sheik is a she?" she asks me.

"Yes. Sheik is Princess Zelda" I say to her. "You didn't know that?"

Navi shakes her head from side to side.

"Well thanks" I hear a voice say. I turn around and sure enough, it's Sheik.

"You know people go into hiding, so no one knows who they are" Sheik says to me.

"Well excuse me your majesty, but I had no idea that you would be so close to hear what I have to say" I say with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well no worries now. I mean my cover is blown anyway. So surprise" Zelda came back with.

"Okay stop!" Navi said. "We aren't going to get anywhere with both of you arguing"

"Okay that's fine, just hand me back the Ocarina" Zelda says. You know for her to be a Princess, shes a real bitch.

"No" I say flat out.

"No?" she repeats.

"Yea, No? Did you not hear me the first time?" I say making a stance.

"Girl you have something coming for you. Hand it to me and no one gets hurt" Zelda threatens.

"No, because if I hand it to you, then you will get captured by Ganondorf" I say.

"No I want. He doesn't even know that I am alive" she says snobbishly to me.

"Well Princess, if it makes you feel any better, he actually does. He has been tracking your every move. You were waiting for the Hero to come and teach him all the melodies to all the Temples and disappear afterwards. Trust me he knows where and who you are" I announce.

"How did you know that" Zelda asks me defensively.

"It doesn't matter" Navi chimed in.

Zelda well Sheik makes her way towards me.  
>"I told you to hand it over" she says with hate. She forms a ball of light in her hand and throws it at me. I hold my hands up. I knew that that wouldn't provide any protection. I look up and was amazed. I had a shield around me.<p>

"What the-"I said. Zelda stood there dumbfounded.

"It can't be" Zelda and Navi said at the same time.

Nayru's Love surrounded me. I fall to my knees from the pain I just felt in my left arm.

Zelda falls to her knees to.

"What..is..happening?" I say between breaths. Whatever it was, it was powerful.

I feel it. I feel a burning sensation. It feels like someone has took a fire and thrown my hand in it. I look up and scream. Courage. The Triforce of Courage was on my hand.

Wisdom was on Zelda's.

"You? You are the Hero?" Navi says flying over to me.

Zelda peers up. "She can't be. How?" she asks. I honestly have no idea what is going on right now. It is a dream come true, but it is also a painful one.

"I have no idea" I say.

I get up. "I have to go get Jordyn and tell her"

"Whos Jordyn?" Navi asked.

"She is my friend that came with me. We went to Links house and she didn't want to come, so I left her there".

We all stand in defense from the ear ranching scream we hear. Jordyn? I run. I run towards Links house. Zelda and Navi behind me.

"HELP!" Jordyn screams.

I stop in my tracks as I approach Links house. Ganondorf. I look back at Zelda. Her eyes wide as saucers. Her skin white as snow.

"Didn't think I would find you Princess?" Ganondorf chimed. Zelda didn't say anything. He has Jordyn by her neck. Her feet dangling inches away from the ground. My only thought was for him not to kill her. He looks at me. Those eyes. They were so lustful.

"Hello Hero. I see that you are a girl. Weakling. If you want to see or save your friend again, come to my Castle" he says to me.

Did he just call me a weakling? My blood was boiling. He throws Jordyn over his horse and gets on. We watch as he rides out of Kokiri.

I turn towards them.

"Let the journey begin"

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'm finally better and will be updating every night around the usual time 11p.m! So what do you think about this chapter? Can you really believe Beth is the Hero? Will she be able to make it or will be fail Hyrule? Anyway I just want to say thank you to all the viewers who hung in there with me on the days I couldn't write. Thank you! So leave a review on what you think and some ideas :] thanks guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 5

"Let the journey begin" I say with my eyes peering up. I was ready. I had beat the game endless times. But I didn't know where this sudden set of confidence came from.

"What are we going to do?" Zelda asked.

"Well I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm going after the Master Sword, then straight to the Forest Temple" I say to her.

"Obviously, I mean about your friend?" Zelda snobs back.

"Well he is keeping her like he would have kept you. But this makes no sense. In the game, he captured you at the end when you gave Link the light arrows" I say scratching my head.

"The game?" Navi and Zelda said in unison.

"It's complicated to talk about okay? To sum it up, they made a game about your world" I say.

"How could someone make a game about our world and we never seen them?" Zelda questions me. I face palm myself. I knew that this would happen.

"Okay that doesn't matter right now. What matters is, we need to get all of the Medallions. From there all the Sages will build a bridge to reach Ganondorf's Castle. So we need to hurry because I have absolutely no idea what he will do or pull with Jordyn" I say to them.

While we were discussing what our next plan was, Ganondorf was focusing on his plan with Jordyn.

"Where are you taking me" Jordyn demanded.

"Woman, you are quick with your tongue. I would advise you to watch your temper" he said to her.

"You are Ganondorf aren't you?" she asked him.

He halted the horse to a stop. He turns around to look at her. "Do you really not know who I am?" he said in a serious tone.

"I mean, I have heard a lot about you" Jordyn tells him.

"And what have you heard?" he questioned.

"Well Beth and I aren't from here. We are from a place called Earth. Well they made a game called the Legend of Zelda and she is like addicted. Well usually everyone's favorite character is Link, I guess because he is the Hero. Well Beth's favorite character is you" Jordyn spills.

"Me? Why me?" he acts curiously.

"Well she has always had a crush on you. Even though you were fictional. Well not anymore"

Ganondorf pulled his fingers around his chin and gave an evil grin. "Hmm I see".

Even is Jordyn didn't know anything about the game, she knew that she just made a mistake. That look meant so many things. Ganondorf turned back around and kicked the horse. They made their way to his Castle.

"Okay so are you with me or what?" I ask them.

"Well Ganondorf exiled my father. I'm in" Zelda said lunging her arm forward.

"He killed Link, so I'm in as well" Navi said. She couldn't really put her hand in, so she just stood on top of Zelda's.

I lay my hand under Zelda's. "Alright! Then let's go!" I yell. We broke off like we were some kind of team. We walked out of Kokiri without harming or getting harmed by the Deku Baba's and Deku Scrubs. As we walked across the bridge, about to head into Hyrule Field, I stopped for a brief second.

Saria. Her and Link made a connection here. Right here in the very spot I am standing. She knew the whole time that he wasn't a Kokiri, but she treated him as if her were. It was such a precious moment.

"What are you waiting on?" Zelda yelled at me.

I just shook of the emotion, and headed out of the Forest. We make it to Hyrule Field. It was dusk. We started walking towards Castle Town. I noticed something odd. I know that in the game, there was always music playing. So I started humming the theme that played in Hyrule Field. Navi and Zelda looked at me like I was stupid.

"What?" I say.

Zelda just grinned and shook her head. As we made our way closer, I decided to change the tune. I started humming Zelda's Lullaby.

Zelda stopped dead in her tracks. "How do you know that!?" she asked me.

"The game" I say quickly.

She didn't say a word, she just kept her eye on me. We reach Castle Town. I'm not going to lie, I was scared to death. The ReDead were scary. But not as scary all the Wallmasters. Those suckers came out of nowhere.

"Okay just run for it. There is a clear path right between the one that is crouching in front of the fountain, and the one where the potion shop used to be" I say to them. Zelda nods. Navi just hid in the back of my shirt. We make a run for it. By the time the ReDead stood up, we were already at the steps of the Temple of Time. We walk up to the Temple. As Zelda walks in, I just stand back glaring at the monstrosity. It was beautiful.

"Hey Hero, are you coming" Zelda jokes.

I chuckle and head inside. Now the music did play in the here. That sweet deep harmony that I cherished so much. I walk up to the alter. Three Spiritual Stones lay there. I was surprised I could read Hylian.

'Ye who owns three Spiritual Stones stand with the Ocarina of Time and play the Song of Time'

But how? How was Ganondorf able to get through here with it?

"This is all my fault" Zelda says.

I turn around to look at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"If I wouldn't have thrown the Ocarina, none of this would have happened. Ganondorf wouldn't have been able to reach the Sacred Realm" she says. Tears rolling down her face.

"That's impossible. The Ocarina was laying right where it was supposed to be" I say.

"That's because he put it back there. He got it out of the water, thinking I didn't see him. He got it and used its power for evil. He placed it back in the water waiting for me to come back and get it. He was trying to trap me. He wants the Triforce Beth. He will kill us to do so" Zelda sobbed in her hands.

I walk over there to her. I rub my hand across her back. "Zelda this isn't your fault. You didn't know that he was going to kill Link. You thought Link was the Hero. You saw it in your dreams. This is not your fault, so don't blame yourself" I say with kind words.

"Now let's go get that sword" I say.

I walk up the stairs, with Zelda and Navi following, and slowly head towards the Master Sword. There is was. It was beautiful. I place my hands on the purple hilt. I let go of it. I turn around with fear in my face.

"Wait. What if I remove it, and I get sent back in time seven years ago. What if I am a little kid? I wasn't born in Hyrule, so where would I go?" I say frantically.

"Beth, it is okay. You would go to the silent realm and back" Zelda assured.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes" she said.

I turn back around. I place both of my hands on the hilt. I take a deep breath and pull it out. A blue light engulfed me. It felt as if I were flying almost. When I open my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness.

I look down. I couldn't believe myself. The Chamber of Sages.

"Hello" said a voice.

I turn around. "Rauru?" I ask not knowing.

"Yes my child" he said in a calm voice. "I know who you are Beth. I know why you are here"

"I know to. I am the Hero. It is my duty to save Hyrule" I say to him.

He chuckles "Take a look around you"

I look around me. There is no possible way. "Saria? Darunia? Ruto? Impa? Nabooru? All the sages are here. Except for Zelda. Why isn't she here? What is going on?" I ask. My head was spinning. "I thought Ganondorf killed all of you. All of you are supposed to be in the Temples". I grasp my head.

"Beth darling" Rauru said "This is not the game".

I look up at him quickly. "How did you know about that?"

He chuckles again. "I know who you are. We all know who you are. Ganondorf did not put any kind of evil into the Temples because he thought just like everyone else did, that the Hero was dead. He cut off their supplies. He froze Zora's Domain. He vanished the Kokiri. He locked up the Gorons".

"But why?" I ask.

"Because they will not bow down to them. He killed all of us. The sages, to show the others he was in charge" he explained.

"But I don't get it? Then what am I here for?" I ask.

"Because it is your destiny. You really don't know who you are do you?" Rauru said.

"No I don't. I would love for someone to tell me" I said getting angry.

Rauru chuckled. "You will see in time" I could feel time pulling me back. "Just know us sages will always be with you" was the last thing I heard from him.

I return back to the Temple of Time, only to find Zelda in a pink prism. Frozen in Time. I run up and bang on the glass.

"No!" I scream. Jordyn and now Zelda. What was my destiny?

"Hello Beth" I heard a deep voice say.

I knew who I was. I turn around. There he was. Flaming red hair and desert eyes staring at me.

"What do you want with me?" I demand.

"Oh I think you know. If you want to rescue your friends, then come by my Castle" was all he said. That was it. He snapped his fingers. Just like that he and Zelda were gone. All I had now was Navi.

Rauru's words rang in my head "Because it is your destiny". What is my destiny?

A/N: Alright peeps! Now that Beth's plans got rearranged, what do you think will happen next? I NEED IDEAS! Haha! But anyway thanks KEN for reviewing my story and thanks to all the viewers I have had! You have been awesome!


	6. Chapter 6

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 6

What is my destiny? I think to myself. I turn to Navi "He wants me to go to his castle" I say to her.

"Well I would imagine so. I mean you need to rescue Jordyn and Zelda" Navi says to me.

"Exactly. That is his plan. He wants me to come unprepared" I say with excitement.

"Oh! Well then where should we start first" she asks me.

"You know Navi, don't take this the wrong way, but for you to be a 'navigator' you aren't that smart. But I still love your aggravating self. Okay, we need bottles for fairies. We always have to have fairies. Rauru said none of the Temples were cursed, so they should be a breeze to get into. We need the Hookshot from Dampe's grave, the Bow from the Forest Temple, the Megaton hammer from the Fire Temple, The longshot from the Water Temple, the Eye of Truth and Hover Boots from the Shadow Temple and the Gauntlets and Mirror Shield from the Spirit Temple" I explain. "But the most important thing of all, my green tunic". I knew it wasn't mandatory, but hey if I'm going to act the part I need to play the part.

Before we head out of the Temple, I soon realize something.

"Hey Navi?" I call out.

"Yea?"

"So how am I supposed to learn the songs if Zelda isn't here to teach me them?" I ask.

"Maybe you should try to play them first and go from there" she tells me. She had a point. I mean who knows. The storyline isn't exactly going how it should be. I lift the Ocarina and place it up to my lips. I play Zelda's Lullaby. I couldn't believe it. One, I didn't know I knew how to play. Two, it worked!

"Alright lets go" I say to her. We walk out of the Temple of Time and head towards the dead. I stop on the steps. I whip out the Ocarina and play the Sun Song. The ReDead froze right there. I smiled to myself. I felt like a badass. We ran pass all of them and headed towards Hyrule Field.

"Okay we need some bottles" I say. I thought about going here and there like I did on the game. But then it dawned on me. Well if Link already got the Spiritual Stones, then Link must have gotten them. She did say they barely made it.

"Hey, did Link have any bottles" I ask Navi.

"Yea" she replies.

"How many?"

"Three" she says. Great. I don't feel like killing any Poes to get a flipping bottle.

"Well maybe the Potion Shop has some" I say. I lead the way to Kakariko Village. I place my foot on the first step and look up. That's a lot of steps. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. We walk up the stairs and head into the Village.

We headed to the left, towards the Potion Shop. We walked in and I went up to the register.

"Um hey. I was wondering if you had any empty bottles that I could have?" I ask.

"Sure I have two right here" he says to me.

He places them on the counter. I grab them and head towards the door.

"Um Miss! Wait!" he calls out to me. I turn around.

"Yes?" I say with a concerned look on my face.

"You owe me Fifty Rupees" he says.

Wow! All this time in Hyrule and I couldn't find any blasted money. Better start cutting pots and grass.

"Wait you let me have these" I reply.

"No ma'am. They are Twenty-Five a piece" he tells me.

"No no, I asked you if you had any bottles that I could have. Meaning that you didn't want and you would give to me" I say to him.

"You aren't leaving here with them without paying" he threatens me.

"And what is going to stop you?" I egg on.

He put this look on his face. I cock my eyebrow up. If he thinks he is going to walk all over me because I am a woman, then he is sadly mistaken.

He turns his frown upside down and says "Have a good day miss". With that being said, Navi and I walked out the door.

"Okay now we have to go get some fairies, but first while we are here we need to get the Hookshot" I say.

Navi nods in approval. I held the bottles in my hands and headed towards the graveyard.

"Okay it's this grave right here" I say to Navi.

I slide the headstone back and jumped in the hole. Sure enough, there was Dampe. Floating with a halo above his head.

"Hey missy. Think you can keep up with old Dampe. Well if you can, then I'll give you a prize" he tells me.

"Alright" I say back. He heads off and I follow. I'm trailing him until he throws the flames.

"How did I forget about those?" I say angrily at myself. I pick myself up and run after him. Dodging here and there. After about a minute or so of close calls I finally made it.

"Well well congratulations. You are quick on your feet lady. Well as I promised, there is a chest waiting for you. Claim your prize" and with that he vanished. I hear this noise, so I turn around. It was the green magic that circled around when a chest popped up. I was so excited. My first chest. I slowly open it up. Exaggerating the moment. The green light came out of the chest. I look down to claim my prize.

The Hookshot. I slowly raise it out of the chest.

"Let's test it out" I say with excitement. We walked up the stairs. I played the Song of Time to remove the block. After the block was removed, we were in the windmill. That joyful song that guy hated so much. I jump down and take a ride. We head towards the door. I knew that the Hookshot grasped the shingles on the roofs.

"You ready Navi?" I ask her. She flies over to me and lands on my shoulder. I point the Hookshot and fire. I scream in absolute excitement flying through the air. That was awesome. I land on the roof. My only problem now was getting off. I look down and take a leap. I hit the ground grunting.

"Alright Navi, lets head to the forest" I say. I limp for a couple of moments after taking the leap of death and walk out of Kakariko.

We head down the stairs and over the bridge. We make our way to Kokiri Forest. About half way there, I hear a whinny. A horse whinny. Epona? I turn around and horror crossed my face. Ganondorf.

"Navi run!" I yell. I ran. I never ran so fast in my life. I could hear the hoofs gaining on us. We were so close. I scream as I felt and arm grab me. Ganondorf grabbed me under my arms. He pulled me up on his horse. He sat me in front of him, his arm holding me around my waist. He pulled me against him. My back against his chest.

He leans dangerously close to my ear and whispers "Hello darling". I couldn't move. He takes his hand and places it over my hand. It was like he had a curse on me because I could not move! I feel myself becoming sleepy. I collapse. My arms drape on both sides of his horses neck. He turns the horse around and heads towards his castle. I try my best to stay awake, but his magic is to powerful. All I remember seeing is Navi. She has lost Link and now me. What is she going to do now? She has no one.

A/N: SO this story took a huge turn around! Okay so Ganondorf has Beth, what is going to happen now? I NEED IDEAS! Thanks to the reviews and the views!


	7. Chapter 7

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 7

As I woke up, I noticed I wasn't able to move. I tried moving my arms, but they were apparently held down. As well as my legs. I turn my head to look at my hands. Restraints her holding my wrist and ankles down. I close my eyes for a brief second. I had a huge migraine. Why? Out of all people, why me? I wiggle my wrist to try and loosen the restraints. I stopped when I heard someone coming. I laid there still. The door opened. No one cared to knock.

"Well how did you sleep?" he asks me. Ganondorf. My heart leapt out of my chest. Could he really be here?

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask him. He doesn't answer just yet. He just gives a hearty chuckle. He walks over to the bed. I'm guessing that this is his bed chamber. He sits down on the side of the bed. He gently cascades his fingers over my legs. My skin flares up.

"Liking this are we?" he plays.

"No" I spit out.

"You may tell me one thing Beth, but your body is telling me another" he says dangerously. He continues to torture me. Why? Why did he have to endure me with his touch? It was almost as if he knew my secret. Just like when guys ran their fingers through my hair.

"Can you please stop" I try to say nicely.

"How bad do you want me to stop?" he continues.

"Real bad" I state. He removes his fingers off my body. "Why do you have me tied up anyway?"

He gets up off the bed. "Well, so you won't escape". He shakes his head and smiles. My face turns beet red. That was a stupid question to ask.

"Well can you untie me please" I ask, even though it sounded more like begging.

"Why should I?" he asks me deviously.

"Well for one my arms and legs are going numb" I throw out there.

He walks over to me and pulls out a dagger. My heart starts racing. Was he really going to kill me now? He cuts the restraints. I breathe a sigh of relief.

I sit up slowly. I didn't want to pass out from sitting up so quickly. "So where is Jordyn and Zelda?" I ask.

"Why?" he responds. I must admit, that wasn't the answer I was looking for.

"Uh, maybe because I would like to know where they are and how they are doing" I snob back.

"They are safe" he replies.

"How do I know that I can believe that?" I say.

"And who are you to question me?" he replies angrily.

"I am Beth, now tell me where they are" I demand. I yell as I feel something come across my face. Ganondorf had struck me. He towered over me. I placed a shaky hand up to my cheek. I winced at the tenderness.

"Listen here wench, you are not to speak unless spoken to. Do you understand me?" he demands. I don't reply. I am still shaken from what just happened. He leans down and grabs me by my throat. "I said do you understand me?" he says through gritted teeth.

I shake my head 'yes'. He lets go of my neck. He gets up. As he walks off, I try to pull my legs towards me. He trips over my feet. As I watch him fall, I say my life flash before my eyes. I knew this was the end. He lands with a loud thud. I pull my legs towards my chest. He looks at me, his eyes filled with every possible negative thing you could ever imagine. Hate, rage, hostility etc.

He grabs my ankle and slides me towards him. I gasp. I could feel the cold stone against my back.

"You are going to regret that" he says to me in rage.

"Ganondorf I didn't mean to" I try to explain. He doesn't listen. He is breathing hard through his teeth. He balls up his fist and collides it with my face. I scream. I could feel my cheek swell. He wraps his hand around my throat. I couldn't breathe. He raises his fist again, and hits me in the same spot. I knew that broke my face. I could feel the blood seeping out of my face. I claw at his hand. This only angered him more. He tightens the grip around my throat.

I knew if he tightened it up anymore, h would break my esophagus. He finally raised his fist one last time and did his final blow. He hit me in the right eye. I scream as loud as I could. It wasn't that loud, but a very raspy scream. He removes his hand from around my neck. I could feel the blow flowing back to my body. My right eye swollen shut.

He gets up. "Disgusting wench. You do not know who you are dealing with" he says as he spits on me. I didn't know what to do. No one had ever treated me like that before. As he left, I laid there. I laid there in my own blood. I touched my neck. I flinched from the bruising. I get up and head to the bathroom. There was a tall mirror in there along the wall. I nearly fainted at the sight of myself.

My blonde hair matted from the blood. The whole right side of my face was demolished. My right eye was already black and blue. It was swollen shut. You could see bits and pieces of bone from my cheek. What was happening to me? Was being beat to death my destiny? I notice in the mirror, that there was a bath behind me. I turn around and walk to it. I run some hot water. I grab some towels that were right beside it.

I slowly get into the tub. The warm water welcomed me. I finally lean back and relax. It seemed like whichever way I turned my head, I was in so much pain. I leaned my head back against the tub and drift off into a sleep.

A/N: okay guys, sorry for such a short chapter. This chapter focused on just Ganondorf and Beth. He basically beat her pretty bad because HE tripped over her foot. So its HIS mistake. But I guess now we know that he has a quick temper and that he is always right. Okay so Beth managed to get into the bath and relax. So what do you think will happen next? Maybe Ganondorf will heal her? Or maybe he will beat her even more for using his bath? But where do you think Jordyn and Zelda are? Anywho any ideas are great! Please review! Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 8

"_You will hand it over, if I have to take it from you!" Ganondorf demanded._

"_You are going to have to kill me first. I would never hand this over to you" I tell him. "You are a monster. You killed my best friend and Zelda"._

_ "Why yes, yes I did. And now with them out of the picture, I now have both pieces of the Triforce. Now all I need is you" he says in a deep voice to me. I was in a weakening stance. I had lost all of my strength in this battle between Ganondorf and I. _

_ "So what is it going to be 'Hero'?" he asks me, emphasizing on the 'Hero'._

_ "Like I said Ganondorf, you would have to kill me first" I say with my chest heaving up and down. I was not built for this kind of movement. _

_ He looks up at me through hates eyes. "Then so be it". I gasp as I feel something grab both of my arms. Stalfos. They were holding me back. Ganondorf steps towards me. He raises his sword and stabs me in the stomach. I scream out in agonizing pain._

_ "So be it Beth" he says. _

I feel someone shaking me. I gasp and sit up. I shake my head. What a nightmare that was! I look beside me feeling a presence in the room. I scream. Ganondorf.

"What are you doing in here?! Get out!" I yell at him. I curl my legs up to my chest and wrap my arms around my chest. He just chuckles.

"Well, I was wondering if you were dead or not. You have been in that tub for about an hour" he says to me.

I furrow my brows in conferment. "You came up here to check on me?" I say not really getting the situation.

"Yes" he says flat out.

"How long have you been in here?" I ask him.

"About five minutes" he told me as a grin came across his face.

My eye widen in horror. Was he looking at me? I didn't ask because I was afraid of what his answer might be. He sits down on the side of the tub. I just stay still. He cups my chin in his hands. I wince at the pain.

"Your face is beaten pretty badly" he compliments.

"I wonder why" I say in a low voice.

"Well maybe because someone doesn't know how to hold their tongue" he replies. "Well I am going to have to do something about that, because I don't want anyone seeing your face like this. It isn't attractive" he tells me flat out.

You know all these years me having a crush on Ganondorf, he really is a dick.

"Who is going to see me?" I ask him. He gave a low chuckle. He didn't answer my question right then. "Lean back" he tells me.

I was a bit sketchy at first but I tasked. I lean back against the tub. Everything still covered.

"Beth" he says.

"Hm?"

"I really don't think there is any room for modesty now" he says still grinning.

"Well I feel safe like this" I say to him

"You don't feel safe around me?" he asks.

"No? Why would I? You practically beat me to death about an hour and half ago" I tell him.

"Alright Alright" he says. Who was this man? One minute he is a raging lunatic, and the next he is all caring and compassionate

"Lean your head back" he tells me. I lean my head back. I can feel both of his hands lingering above my face. I yell out as he places his fingers against my cheek and eye. I could feel him grab me around the neck again. My heart starts beating fast.

Ganondorf starts mumbling these words. I could feel the pain go away. Was he heeling me? I wondered. He removes his hands off of me. I open my eyes. I no longer felt the swelling and throbbing of pain. I could breathe without flinching.

"Why?" I ask him.

"I told you, I don't want anyone seeing your face the way it was" he tells me again.

"So you don't want anyone seeing the person you really are?" I say back quickly. I knew I had struck a nerve. I could tell it by the expression on his face.

"Alright time to get out" he says getting up from the side of the tub. I sit there for a moment waiting for him to get out.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks me.

"For you to leave" I say.

He gives a hearty laugh. "Darling, that's not going to happen"

I got to open my mouth "Don't say anything, get out" his tone becoming stronger. I crouch to my knees, so he doesn't see anything. I then stand up. He reaches out a hand.

"The tub gets slippery" he says.

"I don't need your help perv" I say hatefully to him.

I raise my legs and go to put it on the mat. Sure enough, the tub was slippery. I slipped. I could feel someone catch me. Everything happened so quickly. When it was all done, Ganondorf had his arms around me and my hands were on his shoulder. There was no covering up now.

"I tried to tell you" he said with a grin. I will say, if it he wouldn't have caught me, my head would have probably hit the side of the tub.

I didn't know what to do. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Do you have a towel?" I ask him.

"Nope". I gasp as I feel myself being picked up. He carried me into the bedroom. Was he going to rape me? My heart started beating fast again. Here I was naked in his arms and in his bedroom. He sits me down on the bed. I exposed to his eyes. He unpins his cape and drapes it around my shoulders. Was he trying to make up for the fact that he beat me?

He walks over to the window. He places one hand on his hip and one hand on the window. "Beth" he says looking out of his castle.

"Yes?" I answer.

"Give me the Triforce of Courage" he flat out demands. I was starstruck.

"N-No" I baffle.

He turns around to me. His eyes piercing through my soul. "Alright, well get dressed" he says.

"Get dressed?" I say to myself.

"There are clothes laid out behind out" he tells me.

"Where are we goi-" he cuts me off.

"Get dressed" he says in a strict tone. I listen. I get up with his cape still around me, and get dressed. It's so sickening that he watched me the whole time. After I get dressed, he reaches out his hand. I take it and we head out of the door. As we walk to wherever, I start to wonder. Was that it? Just tell him 'No' to the Triforce.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing" I say.

"You were thinking about something" he says to me. What now I have to tell him what I am thinking? I roll my eyes. I soon hear voices. People talking. We turn the corner. It was a room full of people. People whispering and chatting. They made a clear walkway for us. Straight ahead was two tall throne chairs. I was unfamiliar with this room. It wasn't in the game.

My biggest thought was, what were we doing here? We walk up to the thrones. He guides me and I sit in the right one. He gives a little bow and sits beside me in the left one. The crowd gathers around.

"Greeting to you all" he begins. His voice boomed through the room. "I have brought you all here today for a fantastic ceremony" he says. I look around the room. Everyone was staring at me.

"Now as you all know, this is Beth. She tells me that she is not going to give me the Triforce of Courage".

My eyes widen in fear. What did he just say? Was everyone going to beat me? Why did they have to know?

"Bring her in" he yells. The crowd looks behind them. The guards brought in a woman. She had a sack over her head. She was stripped naked. I felt so sorry for whoever that was. The crowd makes a circle around them.

"You may release her" he booms.

The guards remove the sack. I gasp and stand up. My hand covering my mouth. This girl had been beaten. Bruises covered all of her. Cuts around her legs, ribs and back. Jordyn!

"Ganondorf is this outrageous!" I yell. He takes my hand and jerks me to sit down.

"Now Beth do you hand the Triforce of Courage over?" he asks me. I didn't know what to do. Jordyn and I have been friends since we were little. And now she is barely unrecognizable.

"Beth" Jordyn musters out.

I look up at her. "Don't do it" she says. I close my eyes and tears roll down my face as the guard hits her in her side. Jordyn falls to the floor.

"Ganondorf stop this!" I scream at him.

"You know what you have to do" he says with a grin on his face.

"Isn't there another way?" I plead.

"No" he says sternly.

I know he could see the hurt in my eyes, but he was so heartless. I rise up out of my seat. I take a step towards Jordyn. Ganondorf pulls me back. I struggle to get out of his grip.

"Do it!" he commands. Then it happened. It was so slow. It was almost as if someone slowed time. The guard removed her swords. She placed them in front of Jordyn's neck. The blades crossed, but never touched. As I fell to my knees, Jordyn's head was decapitated. The crowd cheered.

I scream in sorrow. Tears painted my face. I watched it as it rolled a few feet in front of her corpse. I felt Ganondorf grab me under my arm to pull me up. I turn around towards him.

"You bastard!" I scream pushing him away from him. He maintained that smirk on his face. I had no idea what I was thinking, but my hand collided with his face. His smirk being slapped off.

"How could you!" I continue.

"There is more where that came from if you don't corporate" he tells me. I could barely talk. I was in so much pain. He grabbed me under my arm again and led me out of the throne room. We walked pass Jordyns body. We walked pass the crowd. I cried the whole way out. My legs became weak and fragile. I collapsed to the ground. I was too weak for anything. I felt him pick me up and carry me. This was the last person I wanted to see, but I was too weak.

The throne room became smaller and smaller, while he headed to his chambers.

A/N: whoa! Okay so Jordyn is dead! All because she wouldn't hand over the Triforce! Do you think Ganondorf would do the same thing to Zelda or Beth? Well you will have to stay tuned for more! Anyway thanks to the viewers and the reviewers! Let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 9

We ascended the stairs to his chambers. I was sick to my stomach. This was a ruthless heartless man. How could anyone be this cold? He didn't say a word to me, as we went to his chambers. I didn't know if he would have his way with me there to try to get my piece of the Triforce, or what. Honestly, I didn't care anymore. I didn't have anyone. My best friend had been slaughtered in front of me and that was all I had. I was tempted to just let him have it.

We reach his bed chambers. He doesn't let me out of his arms. He walks over to the bed, and lays me down. Here I was, just waiting for anything to happen next. I was done. I was defeated. But instead of getting on top of me, or touching me, he simply walks over the window. He gazed outside.

"You know" he began "I will obtain it".

"I really don't care anymore Ganondorf" I told him. I had no emotion. I was nether sad or mad. I was in mourning.

"You don't?" he questioned.

"No. I told you if you wanted it, you would have to kill me. So I'm waiting. Go on. Go ahead" I said with dignity. I knew better then to just hand it over, even though I wanted to so bad.

He chuckled to himself. "You will hand it over" he said daringly. I didn't reply. I soon figured out that Ganondorf was a man of last words. So, I let him have his victory. After about five minutes of silence, I decided to ask the where abouts of Zelda.

"Where is Zelda?" I ask flat out.

"Why does it matter?" he answers back sarcastically.

"Because I said it does. Where is she?" I could feel myself getting angry.

"And who are you to talk to me the way you are? Do not forget Beth where your place is" he said to me hatefully.

"Oh I know where my place is" I say getting off the bed and facing him "My place is on Earth. Just because you think you have to get your point across from beating women, makes you the lowest man alive. You are a pitiful excuse for a 'King'" I say quoting with my fingers.

I could see I had pissed him off. His expression changed. He turns towards me and heads in my direction. I stand in place. I would take another beating for this. I wasn't going to let him think I was a coward.

He stands in front of me, ready to strike. "Listen here whore, I am the rightful King of this kingdom. I will treat anyone and everyone the way they should be treated. If they step out of line, they will pay for their consequences".

"Rightful King? Overthrowing a kingdom is not rightful Ganondorf. You were so busy worrying about this Kingdom that you lost interest in your own people!" I say raising my voice. "You are no king. You are a coward. A coward who has no self-respect for anyone but themselves. That's why you want the Triforce. Just for yourself". I kept going on and on. I had no idea why my mouth would not shut up. I was pacing back and forth.

"And just to think that I actually liked you! You are no one! You will never find someone who appreciates you, if you cannot appreciate yourself!" I finished one that note. I was waiting to get beat down again.

He grabs me my arms as I pace in front of him. I jerk my head up to look at him. There I stood waiting for his blow. His lip was curled up. His eyes glowing amber. His jaw set. He had a tight grip on my arm.

"Go ahead Ganondorf. Hit me" I say staring him right in the eyes. He pulls me to him and the unthinkable happened. His lips met mine. My eyes widened. Was this happening. Why? How can someone be so angry and then be so caring? I was one to read people, but him I could not. I closed my eyes and let him take advantage of my mouth. His hands moved to my lower back. My arms wrapped around his neck.

If anything was good about Ganondorf, it was his lips. Well with that being said, he did live with a bunch of women. His lips were like velvet against mine. Warm and smooth. I could feel his tongue pressing at my lips. I opened my mouth. He deepened the kiss. I let out a breath moan. He moved his hand behind my neck. I moved my hands to the side of his face.

Was I really making out with the King of Evil? I break the kiss to get some air. I wipe my mouth with my arm. I could feel his gaze upon me. My face turned so red.

"Beth, I have a proposal to offer" he said to me. I just stare at him. He gets down on one knee.

"Stand beside me. Take my hand. Rule with me Beth. Be my Queen" he says taking my hand.

"Why? Why now?" I ask him. This was a bit odd.

"I have been watching you Beth. While you were on Earth I had been watching you. Your beauty is impeccable. Your nature is nurturing. No one has ever talked to me the way you did. No one can stand up to me the way you do. I need a woman like that Beth" he tells me.

He stares at me waiting on an answer. I take in a deep breath.

"Alright. I accept" I say to him.

That evil grin comes across his face. Maybe it wasn't evil, maybe that was normal for him.

"So when is the wedding?" I ask him.

"Two weeks" he says.

"Two weeks! That isn't enough time to plan a wedding. Why so early?" I question.

"Darling, for my race that is plenty of time. I have a Castle full of workers, so you don't have to do anything" he explains.

I didn't say anything. Believe it or not, I trusted him with this.

"Well, I have to go talk to the council about this. I will be back soon" he says. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door. I stand there. Was I really getting married? At twenty years old? I go and walk over to the window where he always stood. I open the window. Cool air breezed in. I sit on the ledge and lean my back against the wall. As I look out the window, I could see all of Hyrule. I was really about to rule this.

I could see Lake Hylia, The desert, Kakariko and little bit of Kokiri. As I am looking, I see this light moving in the distance. It kept getting closer and closer. Navi? Oh my gosh it was! My heart leapt for joy.

She flew up to me. She landed on my lap out of breathe. Her face told it all.

"Navi what is the matter?" I asked.

"It's Zelda"

A/N: alright! So what do you think about this chapter? So Beth stands up for her right and Ganondorf admires her for that. He asks for her hand in marriage and she accepts. Well Navi and Beth are reunited and something terrible has happened to Zelda? What could it be? I need suggestions lol! I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 10

"Navi what is the matter?" I ask.

"Zelda"

"What is the matter with her? Is she okay?" I ask frantically.

Navi begins to cry. "No. You need to hurry and follow me" she tells me.

"Navi I can't leave here" I say.

"But you have too! Zelda's life depends on it!" she begins to yell.

"Fine, but where do we need to go?" I question.

"The dungeons". For some odd reason, when she said that, I thought of Jordyn. Jordyn was held in the basement, where she was beat and tortured. I knew that if I was to go down there, I would not be able to contain myself. But who was I? Why was I being so selfish? This was Princess Zelda we were talking about.

"Okay, just lead the way" I say to her. Navi gets off of my lap.

"We will have to head through the Castle. But I will go ahead and check to make sure there aren't any guards" she tells me. I nod in approval.

Navi flies to the door.

"Wait" I say. She turns around and looks at me. "I might need a weapon, just in case anyone wants to start a commotion" I say.

"Where is the Master Sword?" she asked me confused.

I stood there for a moment. Where was it? I had totally forgot about it. I look under the bed, in the closet, the bathroom. There was no sign of it. What had Ganondorf done with it?

"I don't know where it is" I say frantically. She just looks at me with fear in her eyes. That was the only way to defeat evil. It was evil's bane.

"Well let's just come on" she says. I grab the fire poker for the fire place. I open the door and let her lead the way. She motioned for me to come on. I stopped at a nearby wall. Navi had turned the corner to make sure the coast was clear. This was not the kind of follow the leader I like. This was life or death. She gave me the cue and I kept on.

We carefully made our way to the dungeon doors.

"Okay, so the guards are on break. They should be back in about an hour. That should be enough time for you to talk and get back" she tells me. I open the dungeon doors.

"Leave me alone" I hear a weak voice say. Zelda? I follow the voice. She was in the middle cell.

"Zelda?" I say. She looks up at me. She was so pale and malnourished. I cringed at the sight of her.

"Beth?" she replies. She gets up with weak legs. She falls back down from the lack of nutrients. Tears blurred my vison from the sight of her. Jordyn could barely walk when they brought her in.

"What has he done to you?" I ask her.

"He is starving me to death. I won't give him what he wants, so he is making me suffer. He thinks it is going to make me weak and give him my piece" she tells me.

I didn't want to ask, but the words left my mouth before I had a chance "Was Jordyn in here?" The pain hit me.

Zelda closed her eyes. "Yes" she muffled out. She crawled over to the cell bars. "Sit please" she suggested. I gently sat down across from her. Bars blocking our way. "I will tell you everything that happened" she said. I wasn't ready to face it. But they say you will never overcome your fears, if you don't face them. I took in a deep breath.

"Jordyn and I were placed in the same cell. This one right here. Obviously she was in here before I was. She was starting to grow ill. She had some cuts and bruises, but not many. She was crying so hard when I came I got here. Of course I asked her what was wrong, and she said that she was afraid for you". Zelda's voice was hoarse. She cleared her throat.

"She said when Ganondorf got her that day, on the way here she told him your secret. That you have always had feeling for him"

I closed my eyes. I was so hurt and so angry at her. No angry for my sake but for hers. Ganondorf probably figured that since she knew that, then she would know more.

"Well he tried to get more out of her because you were so close, but she didn't know anything. I was here whenever they took her away. The guards came in and beat her. They beat her in the ribs, stomach and back. They cut her so she would bleed fresh blood" Zelda told me.

My eyes began to sting. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I couldn't listen to this. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Where is Jordyn now?" she asks me.

"Dead" I say. I look up at Zelda's face. Horror.

"Ganondorf had beaten me as well. He healed me and told me that he didn't want anyone seeing me like this. I didn't know what he meant until we went into the throne room. There were lots of people. People I had no idea existed. He led me to one of the thrones and sat me down, then he sat down. The crowd make a circle and they brought her in. I had no idea who it was. She was naked and had a sack over her head. Ganondorf asked me to hand him over the Triforce of Courage and I didn't oblige. So he commanded the guard to cut her throat" I began to weep. Zelda squeezed my hand for comfort.

"Beth" she says with kindness. I look up at her.

"You did what had to be done. Jordyn is back safe and sound" she tells me.

"What do you mean safe and sound?" I ask her.

"She is back home. Where you are from." She says.

"So all you have to do is die and you will return?" I question.

"For anyone other than you. Rauru told you, this is your destiny. I don't know what it is. Only you will find out. You are destined to be here Beth. It is your purpose" she tells me.

I felt a light in me. A dim one, but it was still hope.

"What else has he done?" she asked me.

"Well he asked for my hand in marriage" I said.

"Be careful Beth. Ganondorf will do anything to get that piece. Don't let him trick you. He is a man of many words. He is very devious. Just watch out" she tells me.

Clapping. Clapping echoed from the dark distance. My heart dropped. Zelda's eyes widened in fear. All you saw was amber circles. He emerged from the darkness.

"Well well, what do we have here" he says eyeing Zelda. Zelda crawls back towards the wall. I go to stand up, but he forces me back down.

"No no sit, we have a lot to talk about" he says with that grin on his face.


	11. Intermission

Hey guys, sorry it has been so long but the computers where I stay quit working. So I have to wait until they some more. I'm writing this on my phone, but I promise I haven't forgot about you!

-Gerudothief


	12. Chapter 11

Hyrule's Fate

Chapter 11

That clap sent chills down my spine. I watched him appear from the shadows. I knew that this couldn't be good.

"Well well, what do we have here?" he asked rhetorically. I knew better than to answer. "Hmm?" He looks from Zelda to me. I freeze. His gaze made my stomach turn.

"Zelda, I take it that you do not like the idea of us getting married?" he says with a grin.

"No one should marry you, you are a monster!" she yells.

A sly grin forms on Ganondorfs face. He clicks his tongue. "I believe someone is jealous. Zelda weren't you the one who wanted to marry me at one point?"

Zelda's face turns from white to red.

"Don't lie princess" he says cunningly. "See Beth, she didn't want you to marry me because she wanted me all for herself".

"Don't believe him!" she yells at me. I didn't know what to say. I was a bit shocked at the both of them. Zelda wanted to marry Ganondorf and Ganondorf admitting to all of it.

"Well what made you not want to marry her?" I ask him.

He looks at her with that grin still on his face, and looks at me. "She did not interest me" he said.

Zelda's eyes widened. "That is a lie! You were interested until you found out I didn't have a piece of the Triforce!".

I looked at Ganondorf. I knew she had struck a nerve. His expression said it all.

"Beth" he says in a low voice.

"Yea?" I reply in a shaky voice.

"Go to the bed chamber" he says.

"Wh-" I was interrupted.

"NOW!" he roars. Before I turn around to leave, I take a look at Zelda. She had made her way to the corner of the room. This would probably be the last time I say her. I turn around and made m escape.

I didn't wait around to see if I heard any magic or screaming. I had lost so much already, I didn't want to lose anything else. I followed his orders and went to 'our' bed chamber. I didn't know how bad my punishment would be, since I went down there. I finally made it to the door. I open it and go lay down on the bed.

Question after question were running through my mind. Is he going to kill her? Will he tell me if he does? What about Navi? I nearly jump out of my skin when I heard the door open. It was him.

My heart stopped when I saw blood on his hands. I didn't show any emotion.

"Depending on how bad you react, is how bad your punishment will be" he says to me. I didn't move. I just stood there. He walks up to me and opens the palm of his hand. I nearly fainted when I saw what it was, but I just stood there showing no emotion.

It was Navis wings. I could feel him staring at me. His eyes penetrating me. He closes the palm of his hand.

"Ahh, I see I have made you strong. Very good" he says and walks away. Was that it? Was he not going to punish me? He walks over to his desk and sits down. He starts to rumble through paper.

"Im going to go and take a hot bath" I tell him. He doesn't respond. He doesn't even look up. I had to get away from him. To him I showed nothing, but on the inside I was dying. The walk from the bedroom to the bathroom was horrific. I imagined every way he could have done that to her.

I run my bath water and get in. I made sure the door was closed because I didn't want Ganondorf hearing me cry. I sit down and let the hot water burn my skin. Tears left my eyes. Why Navi? I know she led me there, but Zelda was the one who spoke out of context. Zelda was the one who wanted to marry you.

Was I really getting jealous over her? I hear the door creak open. I try to wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Are you crying Beth?" he asks me. He almost sounded concerned, but I wasn't going to let my guard down. It might be a trick.

"No, its just when I first got in here the water was hot and it made my eyes water, but its all good now" I said. He just looked at me. I had my knees brought to my chest so you couldn't see anything.

"Alright" he says and walks out. Was that it? I shook it off and sank down into the water. I closed my eyes and let sleep take everything away.

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait. I know this chapter wasn't that long, so sorry for that. But I hope every one had a great thanksgiving, Christmas and new years! I know I did! But anywho just let me know what you think about the story so far. Leave a review and thanks for reading!


End file.
